club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:David231099/Archive 2
MediaWiki:Common.js Update Please add the following to the MediaWiki:Common.js page: importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); User:Spydar007 17:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Fotty's Promotion Please promote Fottymaddy to admin since he has agreed to join the wiki! User:Spydar007 11:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation and Image Upload and Page Move Please create the following: *MediaWiki:SRC1 with this: Thank you for doing these edits!! User:Spydar007 16:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Account I finally made an account! Please promote me to b-crat. User:Spydar007 14:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) CPMW Admins Wiki Hi David! Please go here and create an account. Tell me and I will promote you to admin. This is the CPMW Admins Wiki. It is for admins only. Only admins can see the content. We can talk about new things for the music wiki without anyone else knowing. When Batreeqah gets back, I'll get him to get an account too. P-P made it for us! Spydar007 (Talk) 09:38, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :That is the whole point. :) It stops any users that aren't admins from viewing the content. Anyway, I promoted you. :Spydar007 (Talk) 16:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Away? Hi David, I noticed you have been inactive for a while. Are you away? If you are, please update the Admin List. I really need to talk to you on the Admins Wiki. Please go on it and look at some of the discussions I have created. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi David, Please look at the new discussions I have created on the Admins Wiki ASAP!! Spydar007 (Talk) 09:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Message Hi David, Please look at the message I sent you on the Admins Wiki. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC) CPfan932 Hi David, I noticed that CPfan932 has been globally disabled. Did you do this? If so, how long did you get him disabled for? Spydar007 (Talk) 13:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin List Hi David, I updated the Status section of the Admin List for you and Batreeqah so that it auto-changes. On August 15, it will show as Away for you and on August 25, the day you are active again, it will return to Partially Active. Batreeqah's does the same just on September 30 so you no longer need to worry about updating it. Spydar007 (Talk) 18:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :For your section I just put: >= 20130815000000| <= 20130825000000| style="background:black; color: white" Away| style="background:lime" Fully Active}}| style="background:yellow" Partially Active}} :20130815000000 is the start time - year,month,day,hour,mins,secs. 20130825000000 is the end time. style="background:black; color: white" Away is the text to display between the start and end times and style="background:lime" Fully Active is what to display after the end time. style="background:yellow" Partially Active is what to display before the start time/currently. Does that make sense? :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, thank-you --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi David, Please remember to keep checking the Admins Wiki for updates as new discussions have been created. You need to check it at least once a day. Spydar007 (Talk) 07:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I checked and commented. I will check it more regularly know. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Thank you for recognizing my hard work on this wiki and promoting me to Rollback :) --[[user:Hockey Pro6|''' Hockey Pro6']] (8-19-2013) Sorry Sorry for the Arctic Circle article :P It was listed in the places template and I thought it was necessary. --Hockey Pro6 (talk) 21:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :That's ok, its nothing to worry about. I wonder who put it in places... :P :--David231099 (Talk) ( ) 21:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Rights Hi David, Please note that there is no need to promote someone to patroller and chatmod as chatmod rights are already included in patroller. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 10:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Same goes for rollback. :'Spydar007 (Talk)' 10:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, Thank-you for letting me know. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:14, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Archive Hi David, You need to archive your talk page now. 'Spydar007 (Talk)''' 11:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC)